Warrior Deck
A Warrior Deck is, not surprisingly, based upon the monster Type of Warrior. Warriors make up one of the largest pools of cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. In addition to that they possess some of the most powerful cards in the game. Some of this is due to the fact that there are so many warriors (some are bound to be good), but some of it must be attributed to a favoritism on the part of Konami because an overwhelming proportion (compared to other types) of Warriors are at least playable, if not powerful, and more often than other types, downright broken. With this in mind, its easy to see why the Warrior Deck is one of the oldest deck types and is still in heavy use today. To be a true warrior deck all a deck needs is a profusion of warriors, but some of the most popular types of Warrior Deck through time have been the Warrior Swarm and the Warrior Toolbox. Warrior Swarm A Warrior Swarm Deck is a rather old, and currently outclassed deck type that was popular back in the days of mass removal cards like "Raigeki" and "Dark Hole". With one's field constantly under threat of being wiped it was naturally an advantage to be able to return to numbers as quickly as possible and while you had the chance to grab for as many lifepoints as you possibly could. This deck's main power was rushing the field with Marauding Captain. This combo was particularly deadly with "United We Stand" and if monster removal was available (such as the extra summon of "Exiled Force" through "Marauding Captain"'s effect) then it was a direct hit to the opponent. Warrior Toolbox A Warrior Toolbox Deck revolves around the principles of searching out a Warrior "tool" to counter almost any move your opponent may put into play. Sometimes referred to as merely "Toolbox", Warrior Toolbox is a much more recent and still popular and powerful deck type. This deck type revolves almost completely around loading the deck with utility monsters, cards such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Mystic Swordsman LV2", "Exiled Force", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "D.D. Assailant", "Don Zaloog", and sometimes even "Elemental Hero Wildheart". The reason for this is that the majority of these cards (with a few exceptions such as the D.D.s) have a limited useful outside of specific situations. That is the raison d'être of toolbox though...specific situations. Toolbox survives and thrives in today's metagame because it is able to reliably search the monsters it needs when it needs them to suit any situation. Most of this searching is done via "Reinforcement of the Army" and "Sangan", but occasionally Toolbox will utilize cards such as "Giant Rat" or "Mystic Tomato" due to the fact that a large majority of its cards may be tutorable by those monsters (including many non-warrior monsters which are seamlessly splashable in the Toolbox deck). Card Explanations The A. Forces Its primary use is in a pure Warrior Deck, this can provide a further boost to a Swarm-based Warrior Deck. It's also worthy of note that you receive additional boosts for face-up Spellcasters, although Spellcasters themselves do not receive the bonus. Command Knight Basic monster for enhancing Warriors' attack strength. It cannot be attacked if you have another monster and helps out a lot in any Warrior Deck. The ideal situation for a powerful lockdown is to have 2 face-up "Command Knight"s. D.D. Assailant Most often used late-game, to assist in finishing off an opponent with her 1700 ATK, she can also be used, in a pinch, to remove a strong monster from the field at the cost of some Life Points. D.D. Survivor He serves the same late-game purpose as "D.D. Assailant", but is also exceptionally useful at being an exclusive counter to a "D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Assailant and D.D. Warrior". D.D. Warrior A weaker version of D.D. Warrior Lady, because you have to remove that and the opponent's monster. But it is a good anti-card against Treeborn Frog, Sangan, Destiny Hero - Disk Commander or any other monsters, which abilities are activated when they're sent to the Graveyard (Mother Grizzly, Mystic Tomato, UFO Turtle, etc...). D.D. Warrior Lady Serves the same basic removal purpose as "D.D. Assailant", but is also searchable by Sangan, Last Will and Reinforcement of the Army. Her effect is also Optional, so you can use it to remove high Defense monsters. Don Zaloog "Don Zaloog" is one of the best monsters to search out with "Last Will", if an open-field has been cleared, as an alternative to searching out "Spirit Reaper". Also searchable by "Sangan" and "Reinforcement of the Army". Elemental Hero Wildheart Its immunity to traps keeps it safe from monster destruction traps such as "Sakuretsu Armor", and also prevents the effects of cards like "Mirror Force" and "Torrential Tribute" from being effective. Exiled Force "Exiled Force" is the exception to just about every lockdown in the game. He's useful for taking out a strong and/or stubborn monster, removing a face-down Defense Position monster from the field, or circumventing Anti-Effect Monster effects, especially when you already have Field Advantage. Also a very strong card when combined with the effect of the now-banned "Last Will". Field-Commander Rahz He is useful for getting a Warrior you need to the top of your deck, especially combined with draw cards or cards that rely on knowing what is on the top of your deck. The Fiend Megacyber This monster's ability is a little weaker than the Cyber Dragon's one. But The Fiend Megacyber has an advantage over Cyber Dragon: You can special summon it even if you have one or more monsters on your field. So if you prever a Warrior-type monster, you should choose The Fiend Megacyber. Otherwise, take Cyber Dragon. Category:Deck Type Freed the Matchless General One of the best high-level Warrior-Type monster. Its ability allows you to search in every of your Draw Phases a Warrior-Type monster that's Level 4 or below instead of drawing a card. You can see this as a permanent Reinforcement of the Army. Furthermore, Freed the Matchless General is save of all kind of Spell Cards which target one monster, such like Shield Crush, Brain Control, Soul Taker or Book of Moon. So, Freed the Matchless General is a very good card for every Warrior-based Decks. Gearfried the Iron Knight When "Snatch Steal" was still Limited, he was a good late-game Beatstick, but as of late, his ability to destroy anything he's equipped with, is too limiting for most to consider playing him, with the exclusive exception of "Blast with Chain". You can also use him to bring out "Gearfried the Swordmaster", although the fact that it requires two extra cards makes it not worth it if you wish to have card advantage. Giant Rat Since many Warriors are EARTH-attribute, this card is very useful for getting the ones you want on the field. Having 3 of them in your Deck makes for a decent defense. If you wish to maintain a Warrior theme then "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" works just as well. Goblin Attack Force Pure Power, used solely for taking out cards like "Cyber Dragon", or for causing a lot of damage in a direct attack. An alternative is the Goblin Elite Attack Force. It loses some power in exchange for decent defense points, however, the biggest disadvantage of Goblin Elite Attack Force compared to Goblin Attack Force is that Goblin Elite Attack force is not a Warrior-type monster, but a Fiend-type. This makes it non searchable with Reinforcement of the Army which is a big disadvantage. Marauding Captain He allows for Swarming with Warriors and his effect to prevent the opponent from attacking other Warrior-type Monsters is helpful; if you have more than one "Marauding Captain" and other Warrior-types on the field, your opponent cannot attack. With the advent of Synchro Monsters, he's useful for easily getting a Synchro Summon by using his effect to Special Summon a Tuner, which is especially useful to get out the very powerful Level 6 "Goyo Guardian". Mataza the Zapper An often overlooked card, especially with a clear field, his ability to attack twice means a heavy 2600 damage with an open field, without any Equip Cards. Mystic Swordsman LV2 The Mystic Swordsman Series were truly a staple amongst Warrior Decks in general, but have largely been dropped in favor of "Shield Crush" and "Nobleman of Crossout". Its ability centers around being able to remove face-down Defense Position monsters from the field, without flipping them face-up, or destroying them by battle. It can take out many monsters that would otherwise constitute a problem, such as Searchers ("Mystic Tomato" and "Giant Rat"), "Magician of Faith", "Old Vindictive Magician", "Apprentice Magician", and any other cards like "Morphing Jar" that have a Flip Effect. Mystic Swordsman LV4 More powerful than "Mystic Swordsman LV2", he's best placed face-down, or Special Summoned from the Graveyard. He can also be special summoned with "Marauding Captain". Mystic Swordsman LV6 Best used in a Deck that revolves around him, he can recycle cards back to the top of the Deck, preventing your opponent from being able to draw something to take him down, if they wish to keep their Life Points protected. Reinforcement of the Army Perhaps the best searching card out there, it's useful for getting any Warrior-Type monster from your Deck that's Level 4 or below. Silent Swordsman LV3 The Silent Swordsman Series are good early-game cards, LV3 especially if he can survive for longer than a turn. Silent Swordsman LV5 "Silent Swordsman LV5"'s ability to be unaffected by Spell Cards is higher than "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", because you can equip it still with Equip Spell Cards. But the ability of "Silent Swordsman LV7" is not as good as "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". Spell Striker This little and weak monster can be, if it's used wisely, very destructive. It has three very useful abilites. First, you can Special Summon it from your hand, if you Remove from Play one Spell Card in your Graveyard. So you can summon another monster to the field, or you can offer Spell Striker for a high-level monster. Furthermore, Spell Striker can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If you have a Command Knight on your side of the field, or if you have a Equip Spell Card equipped to Spell Striker, it can cause a lot of damage to the opponent. Last but not least, if Spell Striker is attacked by a monster with more ATK, it takes no Battle Damage. Swordsman of the United Landstars While a weak monster on its own, this Monster powers up other Warriors like "Command Knight". Plus, Special Summoning this card with "Marauding Captain" means an easy Synchro Summon of a powerful Level 6 Synchro Monster, most notably "Goyo Guardian". The Warrior Returning Alive Useful for restoring Hand Advantage, this can take any Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard and add it to your hand, regardless of its level.